


burnt tongue

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan isn't careful with hot chocolate and Phil finds a way to fix the problem.</p><p>[prompt from otpprompts: Person A burns their tongue on hot chocolate and Person B offers to kiss it better.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through otpprompts one day and this happened. Enjoy! :)

"I made you something, Dan!" Phil says, the wide grin on his face showing in every word he spoke.

Dan looked up from the video he was editing to find two steaming mugs filled with hot chocolate and stopped with small marshmallows in Phil's hands. He smiled, the prospects of the hot drink sounding pretty great, especially since this December day seemed significantly colder than the rest.

"That looks amazing, Phil," Dan said, the mere thought of drinking it already making him warmer. Phil handed him the mug, both of them being cautious as to not burn their hands. "Thanks," Dan said thoughtfully and, without using common sense, lifted the mug to his lips.

"Um, Dan, it's really hot," Phil warned.

Dan scoffed. "How bad can it be?" He took a quick sip of the hot chocolate... and immediately was hit with pain from the scalding hot liquid. He swallowed it, making his throat somewhat hurt too. "Ow! Dammit," he said.

"Are you okay?" Phil said worriedly.

"Not really. I burnt my tongue," Dan replied.

"I... uh..." Phil searched for words, then got an idea. "I could, uh, kiss it to make it better?"

Dan's eyes widened. Phil had never kissed him before, nor had he offered to. "I... uh... o-okay..." he managed to get out. If he was going to be completely honest, Dan was really nervous. He really didn't want to mess this up and send Phil running.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by Phil's lips on his. His eyes quickly shut, and he let himself relax. All his fears and anxieties flew away like startled birds as their lips moved in sync. After a minute, they pulled away, both boys with smiles on their faces.

"Do you feel better now?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "Definitely."


End file.
